Dark Victory
(hardback) (paperback) | Pages = 352 | Year = 2374-2375 | ISBN = 067100882X (hardback) ISBN 0671033654 (hardback) ISBN 0671008846 (paperback) ISBN 0743411102 (eBook) (Kindle) | AB = Yes | ABReadBy = William Shatner | ABRunTime = 3 hours (abridged) | ABPublisher = Simon & Schuster Audio | ABPublished = (abridged) (unabridged) | ABISBN = 0671043854 (abridged) ISBN 0743527755 (unabridged) (Audible, abridged) }} This is the second part of a trilogy that begins with Spectre and concludes with Preserver. Summary ;From the book jacket: :The Mirror Universe is a dark and twisted reflection of our own, where all that is noble and compassionate is instead cruel and barbaric. Now our universe has been invaded by that other reality's most feared tyrant: the dreaded Emperor Tiberius, the Mirror Universe counterpart of James T. Kirk. Just as Kirk survived his own era to live into the 24th century, so has Tiberius returned from the past to menace a new generation of Starfleet heroes. :And only Kirk can stop him. :With Spock, McCoy, and Scotty at his side, and teamed with Jean-Luc Picard and the valiant crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|U.S.S. ''Enterprise NCC-1701-E]], Kirk is propelled into his most personal and dangerous mission yet as he fights to uncover the secret of Tiberius' return and learn the terrible truth behind the madman's nightmarish plans for the Federation.'' :But how can he defeat an enemy who knows Kirk's mind as well as he knows his own? Memorable Quotes QUOTES Background Information * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * The paperback edition of this novel contained Chapter Nine of the serialized novel Starfleet: Year One. * An extract from this novel appeared in ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 53. Characters ; James T. Kirk : Retired captain. Kirk's Starfleet authority had been reinstated, giving his the ability to activate a auto-destruct sequence on by using authorization code Kirk eight-eight-alpha-kilo. ; : Former Emperor. ;Hu-Lin Radisson : Captain of Heisenberg. ;Twining : Holographic Starfleet commodore. ::It is noted that the "commodore" rank has fallen into disuse in the 24th century, although a handful of officers still have this grade. ;Christine MacDonald. ;Randle: Captain of ''Sovereign. ;Mantell : Captain of Schrödinger. References ;USS Ohio : Runabout. ;USS Heisenberg : Leviathan-class science vessel of Hu-Lin Radisson. ::Equipped with advanced medical facilities and holo-emitters in most areas of the ship. ;Leviathan-class : Type of science ship the Heisenberg belonged to. ::It is unclear whether any variation of this design was in "standard", non-classified service. ;Mirror universe ;''Pauli : Shuttlecraft on USS Venture. ;USS Pauli : Secret science vessel of Project Sign. ;Project Sign : A top-secret Starfleet endeavor dealing with a perceived threat of the fabric of galactic civilization being manipulated by the Preservers, based on psycho-historical research. Starfleet assigned sophisticated, and some possibly sentient or disguised living beings, holographic crewmembers of three vessels so secret that they were not even officially registered: USS Pauli, USS Schrödinger, USS Heisenberg. ;USS Schrödinger : Secret science vessel of Project Sign, under Captain Mantell. ; ;USS Tobias : Recently destroyed science ship. ; : Federation starship, with a shuttlecraft named Pauli. ; USS Voyager (mirror) : Duplicate of built in the mirror universe. This ship was built by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance to be an exact duplicate of Voyager as part of a ruse to fool Jean-Luc Picard. External link * Category:Audiobooks Category:Novels de:Dunkler Sieg